


rainy day coffee and a little bit of talk

by jaime_les_corbeaux



Series: To Just Exist [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaime_les_corbeaux/pseuds/jaime_les_corbeaux
Summary: Tony and Steve get coffee and watch the rain outside.





	rainy day coffee and a little bit of talk

Tony sits at a table in a coffee shop, picking at the wood while he waits for Steve. There aren’t many people here, so it’s quiet, and there’s less of a chance of people wanting to talk to them. It’s not that Tony doesn’t like it when that happens, but it’s nice to have some peace and quiet. 

He turns and looks out the window onto the busy street. It’s raining, and the raindrops patter against the window in a soothing rhythm. People walk by with brightly coloured umbrellas, and Tony smiles. It’s cozy.

A plate is placed on the table, and he startles slightly, turning to Steve with raised eyebrows. He gets one in return, and chuckles lightly, reaching for a full cup and a blueberry muffin. “Thanks,” he says with a wink, and Steve smiles, throwing a napkin at Tony and taking a seat. Tony dodges and just manages to grab the napkin before it floats to the floor.

“Nice choice,” Steve comments after a second, looking out the window. Tony hums, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I like rain. Need to be by a window when it’s raining.”

Steve nods, and they sit in comfortable silence for a bit, staring out at the street and the people walking by, before Steve slides a hand across the table, and Tony takes it with a soft smile. 

“Any particular reason why you like it?” Steve asks, and Tony pauses, looking back outside. He’s not quite sure how to explain it.

“It’s comforting,” he says finally. “I don’t like being out in it, but hearing it...it’s nice. And,” he adds, “it’s always nice and cool on rainy days. I don’t like when it’s too hot.”

Steve squeezes Tony’s hand, understanding. “Never used to like rain, but I think it’s growing on me. Not getting sick at the drop of a hat helps.”

Tony smiles, and focuses on finishing his food, staring out the window again. He doesn’t let go of Steve’s hand.

When they’re done, they take their umbrellas—Cap themed for Tony and Iron Man for Steve, of course—and head out to the car, still joined together at the hands. 

They slip into the vehicle, and just take a moment, leaning against each other, watching the rain run in rivulets down the windshield. Tony looks up at Steve, and gently puts his hand on his husband’s jaw, tilting it towards him. Steve catches his eye, and smiles, meeting him in the middle when he leans in for a kiss.

Tony puts on classical music for the drive home - he figures something quiet is good. His mind isn’t silent, but not as loud as usual. In fact, the thought that stands out the most is _that was one good blueberry muffin._


End file.
